


Na Północy pośród mgieł

by oEllenao



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Miniaturka, mirriel, podarunek, pojęcia nie mam ile tu jest kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Dla Abelci, bo chciała coś do jej fandomu. No i za całokształt.Przepraszam cały fandom norellowy (aż mi wstyd się podczepić pod wasz tag). Kanonu nie znam w ogóle (wiem, że pisanie fika w takiej sytuacji jest bezczelnością ;D) - ni książki, ni serialu, ni opowiadania o Królu i węglarzu. Po prostu bardzo lubię Króla Kruków (bardzo bardzo), którego poznałam dzięki fanartom. A potem przeczytałam opis Króla na wiki (https://hurtfew.wikispaces.com/John+Uskglass?responseToken=0ce03bee787805345cbdd8e1e571b4a6f) (https://hurtfew.wikispaces.com/Prophecy+of+John+Uskglass) i cóż, wzruszyła mnie jego historia. Za niekanoniczność bardzo przepraszam (kanon mnie się trzyma tylko przy Tolkienie). To nawet nie jest moja ulubiona narracja, ale wena się uparła.Gen. Czas: Średniowiecze. Po objęciu tronu przez Johna Uskglassa/po jego odejściu z Faerie.Jurko, jeśli to czytasz: Przysięgam, to już ostatni romans z innym fandomem, naprawdę ;) Przynajmniej na najbliższy czas. A żeby cię uspokoić: mam zaczęty fik o Bombadilu ;)





	Na Północy pośród mgieł

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/gifts).



> Dla Abelci, bo chciała coś do jej fandomu. No i za całokształt.
> 
>  
> 
> Przepraszam cały fandom norellowy (aż mi wstyd się podczepić pod wasz tag). Kanonu nie znam w ogóle (wiem, że pisanie fika w takiej sytuacji jest bezczelnością ;D) - ni książki, ni serialu, ni opowiadania o Królu i węglarzu. Po prostu bardzo lubię Króla Kruków (bardzo bardzo), którego poznałam dzięki fanartom. A potem przeczytałam opis Króla na wiki (https://hurtfew.wikispaces.com/John+Uskglass?responseToken=0ce03bee787805345cbdd8e1e571b4a6f) (https://hurtfew.wikispaces.com/Prophecy+of+John+Uskglass) i cóż, wzruszyła mnie jego historia. Za niekanoniczność bardzo przepraszam (kanon mnie się trzyma tylko przy Tolkienie). To nawet nie jest moja ulubiona narracja, ale wena się uparła.
> 
>  
> 
> Gen. Czas: Średniowiecze. Po objęciu tronu przez Johna Uskglassa/po jego odejściu z Faerie. 
> 
> Jurko, jeśli to czytasz: Przysięgam, to już ostatni romans z innym fandomem, naprawdę ;) Przynajmniej na najbliższy czas. A żeby cię uspokoić: mam zaczęty fik o Bombadilu ;)

Magia jest tam, gdzie Król, tak pragnie śpiewać cały Albion, tak śpiewa dzika Północ zasnuta mgłą i tak śpiewa William. Magia jest wszędzie, tak myśli Król, tak widzi. I czuje — gdy cały w deszczu tuli się do brzozy.  
Gdzieś na Północy pośród mgieł, wśród dzikich rzek, jest las, zwykły las, las pomiędzy domami. „Holt” — szepcze rycerska krew. „Holt” — szepcze dom niegdyś utracony, teraz odzyskany. „Coill Mór, Coill Mór, Coill Mór, Las, Wielki Las” — szepczą głosy z dali, szepcze drugi dom. „Coill Mór” — nuci serce. Magia jest wszędzie, magia jest w przyrodzie, w lesie, ten las jest magią; lecz nie jest Coill Mór, nie jest holt, jednym z czterech lasów królestwa. Nie jest dziełem demonów (i nie są tamte cztery lasy, i nie jest Agrace). „Nie jest, nie jest, nie jest demonem Król Kruków” — szeleszczą liście, szumi wiatr, a deszcz im wtóruje.  
  
  
— Magia jest wszędzie — wzdycha Król ukryty w lesie, którego nikt poza nim nie zna.  
Nie wie nikt, nie wie drogi William, dokąd Król wędruje, dokąd zawsze ucieka. Magia jest wszędzie; i wszędzie na twarzy są łzy. „Fiach Dubh… Nie płacz!” — wołają ptaki głosami Sidhe. „Starling… Mój synu” — mówi słońce głosem Oberona. „Królu mój i ojcze!”. „Magia jest w lesie, pamiętaj”. „Magia jest w lesie”. — Chce wierzyć Król. Ale w słońcu lśni rękojeść, znów odzywa się miecz (zaczyna ciążyć u boku). Uskglass… d'Uskglass… Duskglass… Pył, ciemność i rzeka. Rzeki Północy i morza krwi. Król Kruków kocha rzeki i kocha deszcz, kocha wodę, bo woda jest życiem i uzdrowieniem. Woda jest święta, rzeki go uświęcają, a niebo nad nim płacze. Nie ma już, nie ma mórz krwi, Król przestał je kochać (lecz nie zapomni nigdy, nie przestanie przeklinać de Cotentina).  
„John Uskglass” — przyzywa królestwo, woła William. „John” — pomyślał kiedyś Król. I stał się Johnem, kolejnym Johnem, imieniem tak pospolitym, jak w holt, Coill Mór, pospolite są brzozy („Niech nowe imię nic dla nikogo nie znaczy”). „Uskglass” — pomyślał kiedyś Król. I stał się Johnem Uskglassem, synem Johna Uskglassa („Niech nowe nazwisko nic dla nikogo nie znaczy”). Król Kruków nie ukryje prawdy, magia Króla nie zakryje kłamstwa — szukają jego imienia. Choć wcale nie muszą. Kto szuka, ten znajdzie, tak mówią. Nie. Nie znajdzie ten, który nie widzi.  
„Hraefn Staerling” — szepczą głosy z zaświatów. — „Raven Staerling”. „Raven…”. — Głos matki rozdziera serce Króla. „Raven. Fiach Dubh”. — Sidhe wiedzą (ludzie są ślepi na znaki, ślepi na kruki). Tylko Sidhe widzą prawdę (ludzi przyciąga kłamstwo, ludzie bywają naiwni — och, jakże łatwo uwierzyli, że był niewolnikiem Sidhe!). „Nie, nie tylko Sidhe widzą prawdę” — odzywa się miecz głosem Johena Staerlinga. „Królu mój i ojcze…” — wzdycha smutno Król. Jego długie czarne włosy lśnią w deszczu, we włosach lśnią krucze pióra ( _Jesteś z rodu Staerlingów_ ), lśni srebrna korona ( _Jesteś synem Oberona_ ). „Raven-in-flight” — przypomina Johen. „Raven-in-flight” — woła William. „Mo ghile mear” — szepcze tęsknie Oberon.  
  
  
Magia jest wszędzie, tak śpiewają na zamku, śpiewają w mieście. Magia jest w lesie, tak śpiewają w Faerie.   
— Magii nie ma! — krzyczy nagle Król, wtórują mu kruki.  
— Magii nie ma — wzdycha, gdy powraca do zamku.  
— Magii nie ma. — Drży ze smutku, gdy nocą patrzy przez okno w stronę Faerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Etymologia itp.:
> 
> Abelcia dała mi wolną rękę, więc wcisnęłam swoje bziki (średniowiecze, staroangielski - wybacz, Abelciu, Rohan mnie spaczył, celtyckość i przyrodę - no las i brzoza musiały być!^^). Dlatego Król Kruków nie jest tutaj Normanem, tylko pochodzi z anglosaskiego rodu (z tego co pamiętam Norell wątpił w zeznania Króla i jego pochodzenie, więc to wykorzystałam). Staroangielskie imiona i nazwiska to mój wymysł, przepraszam. Rozdarcie między Faerie a własnym królestwem też zaczerpnęłam z zapisków Norella (ale pewnie przesadziłam i zgwałciłam kanon).
> 
> Staerling - staroang. szpak (Strange ponoć wierzył, że elfi przydomek Króla oznaczał "Starling", a ja sobie wymyśliłam, że elfy dały mu ten przydomek od prawdziwego nazwiska^^).  
> Hraefn - staroang. kruk  
> Fiach Dubh - irlandz. kruk  
> Mo ghile mear (skojarzenia z piosenką jak najbardziej słuszne) - irlandz. mój dzielny skarbie (coś w tym stylu), spotkałam się też z tłumaczeniem: nasz bohater  
> Coill Mór - irlandz. Wielki Las  
> holt - staroang. las  
> Uskglass, d'Uskglass, Duskglass - nawiązanie do etymologii podanych w różnych zakątkach sieci. Za wiki: "The first part of the name, 'usk', may derives from 'isca' the ancient British word for 'water': the second part, 'glas' is more problematical, but to this day the word 'glas' in Welsh indicates something blueish-gray in colour". Plus "dusk" - półmrok.
> 
> Raven-in-flight - rodowe zawołanie, o ile dobrze strony mi podały. Nie tłumaczyłam, bo nie mam dostępu do polskiego przekładu, a sama zmyślać nie chciałam (Kruk w locie? Heh, oryginał brzmi ładniej), więc zostawiłam w oryginale.
> 
> William - Lanchester, poddany/przyjaciel/zastępca/ Króla  
> de Cotentin (Hubert) - morderca rodu Uskglassów


End file.
